Snape's just misunderstood
by stormy lady
Summary: Yet another year for Harry. His sixth year in fact. Now that Cho has obviously dumped him, he can freely go back to "looking" again. How can his new crush's past be intwined with the most dreaded Severus Snape? Read this exicting tale. And of course RR. (


Harry, Ron, and Hermoine hurried onto Platform 9 3/4 pulling their carts along with them. They smiled when they saw the scarlet engine. They were going home.  
"Harry, you and Hermoine go and find us a seat while I look for Ginny. I lost track of her when we came through the barrier," Ron said catching his breath. Harry and Hermoine nodded.  
They put their baggage away and clambered onto a coach. Harry knocked on compartments on the way through but they were all full. Finally they came to the last one. Harry knocked hoping that this one wouldn't be full too so that he'd have to go to the other side of the train to get a seat.  
"Come in. It's only me," he heard a high sweet voice answer, one that he didn't recognize. He opened anyway to not be rude. Inside a girl with Ravenclaw robes sat patting the seat beside her. "You can sit here," she said smiling. "Hello Hemoine."  
"Hello Skyler," Hermoine smiled taking Harry's seat beside the girl. Harry sighed and took the seat in front of the girl, Skyler.  
"Harry, this is Skyler Sippi. She lives right next door to the Grimmald Place. Her mother is in the Order too," Hemoine introduced. Skyler smiled and nodded.  
"Nice to meet you Harry Potter," she said. She gave her hand and Harry shook it.  
"Nice to meet you Skyler," he said smiling politely.  
Hermoine looked at her watch and sighed. "The train should leave any minute. I need to go to the Prefect coach and find Ron. See you later you two," she called shutting the compartment door behind her. Harry wanted to follow half wanting to go with her and half not wanting to be left alone with a stranger he had just met.  
He smiled politely again and nodded. Skyler was first to strike up a conversation. "So.how's everybody? Remus, Moody, and Tonks? I haven't chatted with them in quite a while," she said looking out the window. Harry noticed that she called Remus by his first name. And he noticed that she never looked at him while she talked. Her eyes were stunning, bright apple green and her long hair was golden blond. Harry could help but to stare at her. She fiddled with her wand and her eyes moved across the platform looking unusually interested. Harry wondered what she saw that interested her.  
"Well?" she asked still staring out the window.  
Harry broke his thought to answer her "Sorry, Um.there fine," he stuttered smiling hoping he wasn't being rude. "Skyler, what's going on out there? Something happen?" he asked trying to start up a different subject so that he would avoid talking about Sirius.  
She blinked and turned away blushing. "Oh, nothing's going on.I think," she said sheepishly. "You see Harry," she paused gulping "I- I'm blind."  
Harry gasped silently. He didn't realize it.he wanted to slap himself. "Sorry- I didn't know you were," he whispered staring at her.  
"Oh, it's okay.I do have a cure for it. I have to take it three times every hour but it only gives me a dog's vision. Black and White," she sighed. "I guess while I'm thinking about it, I might as well take it," she dug through her bag looking at the door but not to her bag or Harry as she spoke. She finally found the bottle she was looking for and opened it. She quickly put the drops in her eyes and blinked while looking at Harry. "Oh that's much better," she said smiling at Harry and putting the bottle back.  
Harry smiled at her weakly. That's so sad, he thought, having to live blind.  
"I saw you playing seeker last time you played at Hogwarts. You're a very good player," she said looking at him now and not the window.  
Harry nodded "Thanks," he said.  
"I'm going to try out for Keeper," she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I'm going to make it too."  
But you're blind, he thought, you'll get hurt. He nodded again out of politeness.  
"You're awfully quiet," she pointed out. The train steamed out of the Platform. She quickly looked out the window to watch it disappear.  
Harry cleared his throat, "I, uh, was wondering.how did you become blind?" he asked looking to her eyes.  
Skyler frowned, "Voldemort," she said coldly looking to Harry. Harry nodded. "I hate him with all my heart. He took my father." she put her head down out of Harry's gaze. Harry understood, he had both of his parents taken by the cruel murderer. You wouldn't even call him cruel.he was far worse than anything put to name.  
Then Harry saw her as someone.like him. That knew his pain.no she couldn't, he thought again, he had his parents taken away and someone that was a father to him, taken by his stupidity. She could never understand his pain.yet he had a feeling she did. She had lost her sight.she couldn't see how wonderful the colors of everything. She wouldn't be able to see the clothes she wears, the color of her gorgeous hair and her stunning green eyes. Yes, maybe she did know the pain.  
"So," she said acting more cheerful even though Harry knew that she wasn't, "did you hear our band next door?"  
Harry thought for a moment and then he remembered the night he had arrived at the Grimmald Place the thumping of the music next door. He chuckled to himself remembering that night thinking how happy those kids in there were when he was so confused and thinking how could any one be happy at a time like this. "Yeah," he said thinking about it, "what did you play exactly?" he asked leaning back with his arms behind his head.  
"Well.we play anything that has a tune to it. I can play the guitar, fiddle, piano, xylophone, saxophone, and my favorite the trap kit."  
"What's a trap kit?" Harry asked, "and why does it sound.you know.mugglish?"  
Skyler laughed, "A trap kit is a drum set. And it sounds mugglish because I play with muggles."  
"Why didn't you ever hang out with us?" Harry asked again.  
"Jeez, so many questions!" Skyler giggled, "I thought you were quiet!" she flipped her hair out of her face before she spoke. "Well to tell you the truth, I never did think about asking to hang with you guys. I always had my own things to do. Like play music. I always come up with new songs and share them with my group," she paused thinking, "I never did tell you what our group was called, did I?"  
Harry shook his head but he listened intently on what she had to say. It was the things she did and her attitude toward them that interested him. And her looks caught his eye too. He had never seen such a beautiful girl like her in Ravenclaw before (Except Cho). He loved the way her hair fell over her eyes. Her eyes were like his only brighter with life and meaning. She was slim with the most beautiful curves in her body that made her stand out. Everything was perfect.except, she was blind.  
"Well," she leaned back too in her seat and gazed out the window, "It's Bird's Eye."  
"Cool name," Harry breathed gazing at her. Beautiful name for you, Skyler.  
"I can play something for you," she said reaching down beneath the seat and picked up a sleek black guitar case.  
"Sure," Harry said nonchalantly scooting close to her so he could listen better and be close to her.  
Skyler opened the case, reached in and pulled out a blue acoustic guitar. She grabbed a pick and thumbed a short melody first and then played the beginning of this song:  
  
Over the hills and the seas,  
Your river of love runs through me,  
And my only wish is to remember you.  
You cared for me as a child,  
And I have learned your great ways  
To be noble and wise throughout my long hard days.  
  
I remember you as the hand,  
That always helped me up when I stumbled,  
You helped me to understand,  
To be strong,  
And for so loooong,  
I've known to fly on your wings.  
  
I want so much,  
But yet things I don't need come my way,  
I need you but you died,  
But your spirit still lives in me,  
If only you weren't a memory.  
  
When she was finished, Harry was amazed. He was lost for words. That song.it was about him.and her. He missed his parents so much even though he never got to really know them. He missed Sirius. Skyler voice told his feelings. His heart ached. He remembered her singing it. How beautiful she sounded. It was if he was listening to a angel sing. She sounded like a rock star or something. She was beautiful in every way, including her voice.  
"It's getting there," she whispered rubbing her hand on her blue guitar. "I haven't sung it in a while. I thought you might like it because." she trailed off looking at him in a way Harry wanted to hug her and hold her tight. He knew how she felt. Lost and alone.  
"I hope I didn't say anything that would offend you," she said picking her guitar not looking at Harry.  
"Oh, no, not at all," he said looking at her play. "I was kind of hoping that you could play something else."  
"Sure!" Skyler said, her eyes lighting up and she grinned. Harry was secretly proud of himself for making her smile. He loved her smile. Her teeth where pure white and were arranged beautifully in her mouth. He smiled just because she did.  
"Okay here it goes." she strummed.  
  
Sometimes I look in the mirror,  
And what do I see?  
I see me.  
Who am I?  
You tell me.  
All I know is,  
That I'm a teen.  
  
I'm looking for someone to idolize,  
Searching for a hero with my own eyes,  
Even some pain is caused when I try,  
To look for a hero without my eyes.  
  
Everything is so hard these days,  
Especially with my peers,  
If I don't do something cool or something right,  
Well, I'll just have to fight for my rights 'cause,  
  
Ooh, just because you aren't in the crowd,  
Doesn't mean you're a coward,  
Stand up for yourself,  
Or do like I do and,  
  
I'm searching for a hero. someone to idolize.are you my hero.?  
  
"That was really good," Harry breathed smiling.  
Skyler nodded, "It's one of my favorites." She looked at her blue guitar and then at Harry. "Do you want to play it?" she asked.  
"Oh, I don't know how." he grinned.  
Then they both heard a sharp rap on the door. Harry and Skyler both jumped. Harry put finger to his lips. Skyler nodded. Harry answered the door. 


End file.
